Just Smile(Jeff the Killer Love Story)
by InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl
Summary: She then turned around again, pulling her head phones back up and continuing her walk home. She only made a few more steps before strong arms grabbed her from behind, a hand firmly pressed against her mouth and another holding a knife that was dug into the skin on her neck, threatening to slice the soft skin. "Go to sleep." He whispered softly into her ear.
1. Prologue

Zoe's eyes snapped open at the sound of her alarm playing the same song as every morning. She complained to herself and slowly rolled out of her bed.

"Why can't it be Friday instead of Monday?" She grumbled and rummaged through her drawers for an outfit. She finally picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and an 'Of Mice and Men' band t-shirt. She ran a hand through her crimson red hair and slowly walked out of her room to the bathroom down the hall. She washed her face and opened up a drawer on the vanity. It had a few different cosmetic items in it like foundation, powder, eyeliner and mascara. She carefully applied the black eyeliner around her entire eyes then applying a thick coat of mascara. She looked in the mirror and traced a line from the corner of her mouth to her cheek bones creating a invisible smile on her face.

"They always said I should smile more." She mumbled sarcastically and walked back into her room to. She pulled on her black combat boots and slung her backpack over her shoulder, shoving her phone into her back pocket. She walked into the kitchen where she saw her mother and older sister eating breakfast. She groaned softly and began to swallow the vitamins her mother gave her. Zoe sat down and slowly began to eat breakfast. Not feeling really hungry she pushed it away from her, ignoring the complaints of her mother.

"We need to go anyway. I don't want to be late for school again." She said and looked over at her mother whom was her ride to school in the morning.

"Okay, lets go then." Her mother said and they walked down to the landing of the split level house. All three of them walked out of the house and climbed into the blue ford that was parked in the driveway. She sat in the back seat like always and her sister in the passenger seat, along with her mother in the driver's seat. Zoe yawned softly and ran a hand through her red hair.

"Oh yeah." My mother spoke up through the silence "The Woods' family moved into Dave's old house." She said and pointed back to our next door neighbor's old house.

"They have two boys. I think its Jeff and Liu." She said, causing Zoe to roll her eyes. "Zoe, Jeff is in your grade. So, if he's in any of your classed I want you to try and talk to him. Okay?" She said and glanced at her daughter through the mirror.

"Okay." Zoe sighed and nodded her head quietly. Once they reached the school she quickly got out of the car and began to walk up to the school. She sighed and walked into the school, ignoring the awkward glances and words she got from her classmates. She quickly made her way to her home room and sighed once she sat down in the empty table of her English class. She sighed softly as she read her book, not noticing the teacher walking up to her with a brown haired boy .

"Zoe." The teacher spoke to her, "This is Jeff. The principle informed me that you two ended up having the same schedule". Zoe looked up at the teachers words and sighed softly nodding her head.

"So, if you could help Jeff find all of his classes that would be very kind of you." She finished up and Jeff sat down in the empty seat next to her. Zoe chewed on the pencil that she was sketching with and nodded her head. The teacher then walked away and Zoe turned her head to look over at Jeff. She looked him up and down and a small smile formed on her face. He was kind of cute.

"Hey. I'm Zoe ." She whispered and turned towards him, resting her head on her arm. She tried her best to act normal even though she was extremely tired and annoyed this morning.

"My name is Jeff. Its nice to meet you." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and her hands started to sweat a bit.

"Nice to meet you, too. You moved into Dave's old house right?" She asked trying not to be creepy about telling him that they were neighbors.

"Yeah. Why?" He said as he nodded his head.

"I live in the brick house next to it." She said quietly and tapped the table gently with her finger.

"Ah- That's great." He said and gave her a smile. Goosebumps formed on her skin and she smiled back; her cheeks tinted a light pink. After a couple hours of their classes it was time for lunch.

"The cafeteria is on the 1st floor and at the end of the hallway. Its pretty hard to miss so I don't think you'll have a problem finding it." She said and pointed to the double doors leading to the cafeteria. "Since its 7th period we only have two periods left in the day." She said with a smile and walked into the large cafeteria. Teenagers were talking loudly and eating with their friends. Some were doing homework or sitting quietly. After setting their stuff down at a empty table they walked over to the lunch line and chatted idly about the school.

"Hey Jeffery!" a males voice called and the two of them turned to look at the boy walking up to them.

"Hey Liu." Jeff said happily and the two of them grabbed hands in a handshake; before pulling each other for a hug. Zoe watched them quietly and smiled somewhat awkwardly. After a few idle talking between the two Jeff finally spoke out.

"Hey, Zoe. This is my brother Liu." He said and motioned to his brother as he spoke.

"Its nice to meet you, Liu." She said and held out her hand, giving Liu's hand a firm shake.

Jeff smiled and they continued to move on to get their lunches, moving to the back of the cafeteria where there was a empty table. They smiled and laughed talking about their days so far.

"Did you make it to school okay though?" Zoe asked and looked at Jeff and Liu. They went quiet and a somewhat grim look came onto their faces.

"Well…" Liu spoke out, "We ran into some guys who gave us a hard time." He said and looked at Jeff.

"Don't tell me, Was it Keith, Randy, and Troy?" She asked and put a palm on her forehead. "Don't make them mad. They've messed with me since middle school." She said and leaned back in her chair.

Jeff looked at her with a somewhat psychotic, angry look on his face. "They started it. What I did is their own fault." Zoe groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful." She said and stood up as the bell rang, telling them to go to eighth period. Her and Jeff began to walk to their next class, not speaking much. The day passed completely and the three of them rode the bus home, speaking quietly to each other. After the bus ride ended the three walked home quietly.

Zoe sat on her bed blasting music through her head phones as she worked on some homework. She soon saw red and blue lights flash, drawing her attention to the window. She quickly ran down the stairs and outside to see Liu being pushed into a police car. Her eyes were wide and she stood there in shock.

"L-liu." She said quietly and watched as the car drove away with Liu. She sighed softly and walked back inside, running a hand through her hair.

Days passed and Jeff didn't speak much of Liu, he didn't speak much at all. It wasn't until Friday that Zoe had built up the courage to speak to him on the walk home.

"Hey, are you going to Billy's birthday party today?" She asked and gave him a warm smile. Jeff looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. My parents said they wanted me to." He said and stretched out his arms. He sighed and nodded his head indication that he was going. She smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Thanks." She said and let go of him backing up a bit to walk up her drive way. "I'll see you there." She said and walked into her house, glad that someone she knew was going to the party. About an hour passed before Zoe and her family got into the car to go to Barbara's house. Zoe stood awkwardly with a plastic cup in her hand. She looked around the yard seeing a young boy walk up to her.

"Hey there." She said and smiled while she crouched down. She felt something being placed on her head by the boy and he smiled up at her.

"Play cowboys." He said and shot her with foam ball that came from the play gun, before running away. She laughed and picked up another gun that was on the ground. She ran after the boy , giving him an advantage and faking death when she got shot. She laid on the ground, looking up at the sky and sighed softly.

"Taking a nap I see." She heard a males voice and she looked over seeing Jeff standing by her head, leaning over her. She pointed the fake gun up to his forehead and pulled the trigger, a foam ball hitting his forehead.

"You're late." She said and began to stand up. She adjusted her cowboy hat and picked up another gun.

"You're up partner." She said in a western accent and tossed him the gun. She moved back from him and put the gun on her hip.

"We shoot on draw." She said trying to act serious. She watched as he nodded his head faking seriousness as he put the gun on his hip. Zoe waited a couple of seconds, gripping the plastic gun in her hand.

"Draw." She said and pulled out her gun, only to hear the click and bang of Jeff's to gun. She felt the foam ball hit her in the chest and she looked down, making a fake horrified expression. She pressed a hand against the 'wound' and she dropped to her knees. She looked up at Jeff and he burst out laughing.

"Someone's an actress." He said and walked up to her, pulling her up by the hand. She laughed and shrugged, standing up.

"I try." She said and gave a small bow. She sighed and stretched her arms out. She then saw three boys jump the fence and her body tensed up.

"J-jeff." She whispered out and dropped the fake gun, pulling him back. She heard a gun shot, This one was real and it horrified her.

"We need to go." She said and turned him around, pushing him towards the house.

"Jeff, We have some unfinished business." She heard and Jeff turned around staring at Keith.

"No, We're even my brother went to JDC and I beat the shit out of you." He said and stood firm.

"You may have kicked our asses that day, but you definitely won't today. "Keith sneered and pulled out a knife. Keith ran at Jeff and stabbed him in the shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain and stumble back.

"Jeff!" She yelled out and too a step forward. She then felt a pain in the back of her head, pulling her back against someone's body.

"No one interferes or she dies." She heard Randy say. She felt something cold being pressed against her chin and she looked down to see a gun pressing up against her chin. Her eyes went wide and she stared at Jeff who was looking at her in pain. She watched in horror as the fight continued, Jeff not winning at this point. They soon made their way into the house, Troy and Randy leaving to chase after Keith and Jeff.

"He's gonna die. Oh my god he's going to die." Zoe's knees became weak and she collapsed on the ground. She grabbed fist-fulls of her hair and tears ran down her face. Her head snapped when everything went quiet. Then the most grotesque scream rang through the her eyes went wide and her body tensed up as she stared at the house. A person engulfed in flames stumbled out of the house, collapsing onto the ground.

"Jeff?!" She yelled and stood up running over to him. She quickly got the hose and sprayed him with it watching the fire go out. Paramedics soon came and took Jeff away, only letting his family come with them in the ambulance.

Weeks went by and Jeff wasn't seen at all, neither was Liu. Zoe didn't go to school. She was scared, no horrified of what might happen if she went back and she missed Jeff. She laid in her bed quietly and sighed softly to herself. Jeff came home today, at least that's what she heard. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, music playing through her head phones, blocking out the screams of pain that came from the neighbors house.


	2. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Wind howled through the trees on the cold fall night. Zoe sat on the abandoned part of the playground. She sat on the rusted swing set, her legs dangling back and forth under her. She sighed softly and took another swig of the glass bottle in her hand. Four years had passed since Jeff got attacked and killed his family. This was her last year of school, too. It had been four long years since he left, and each of them killed her. A small sigh escaped her lips and she rose to her feet, throwing the bottle away in a nearby trash can. She put head phones that were hanging around her neck and turned the music up, stuffing her phone into her pocket.

Wet, warm blood dripped down her finger tips and onto the old woodchips below her as she stood up. A small sigh left her lips and she walked slowly through the over grown trail. Her head bobbed slightly to the music and looking up at the stars that dotted the sky. She soon strayed from the path, not bothering to look around her as she walked. A chill went down her spine and she stopped in her tracks, pulling her headphones down. Goosebumps trailed over her skin and she looked around at the bare trees and bushes; the wind blowing leaves across the ground. The subtle scraping noise the leaves made set her off, making her jumpy and anxious.

She then turned around again, pulling her head phones back up and continuing her walk home. She only made a few more steps before strong arms grabbed her from behind, a hand firmly pressed against her mouth and another holding a knife that was dug into the skin on her neck, threatening to slice the soft skin.

"Go to sleep." He whispered softly into her ear and began to move the knife slowly across her neck. Her body was tense and her mind was still trying to process the situation she was in.

Without thinking she roughly bit down on his hand, causing him to curse out and stumble away from her. Zoe quickly ran away from the person, not looking back. Leaves cracked under her feet as she ran and her head phones slid down onto her neck. She heard foot steps behind her; they were slow, almost like he was mocking her. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. The foot steps quickened and then stopped abruptly, followed by a swish noise She then felt a searing pain in her abdomen, red blood seeping through her clothes. She looked down, her eyes going wide with pain and shock. The sharp silver end of the attackers knife was jutting out of her abdomen.

"Got you." She heard the male say from behind her and she fell down to her knees, sitting on the backs of her legs. Pain surged through her abdomen and thighs from the fall, and her hands fumbled with the slick knife. The man came up behind her, pulling the knife out roughly at a upward angle. She let out a loud gasp of pain and her already bleeding arms wrapped themselves weakly around her stomach. She looked up at the person, only to get grabbed my the throat and pushed forcefully against the ground. A small choking noise came from her throat and she felt pressure on her hips.

She stared up at the man, his face was pale and sinister and dark rings circled his eyes. His hair was a deep raven color, greasy and tangled. But what got her was the ragged, bloody Cheshire smile, that was cut into his face. The gashes started at the edges of his lips and lead up to his cheek bones. She stared at his face not in horror but in curiosity. She felt as if she knew him. Like she had seen him before. She watched as the man on top of her as he pressed the knife against her chest above her heart, pricking the skin.

"Beg." He spat out at her and pressed the knife deeper into her skin, causing her to jump out of her dazed state.

"A-ah." She gasped out in pain and her bloodied hand came up, wrapping her fingers around the knife. Her self inflicted injuries bleeding more than they already were. "No." She whispered out and gripped the knife tightly, ignoring the blood that dripped down onto her chest and the pain in her hand. He gritted his teeth and anger flashed through his eyes. He roughly pulled the knife out of her hand, slicing it further. He pressed dull side knife roughly against her neck.

"Just go to sleep." He growled at her through gritted teeth. She felt her neck being pressed on roughly by the knife, she gaged and her hands came up to grab the knife trying to push it back with no avail. She felt the metal press on her trachea, cutting off her supply of air. Zoe's eyes widened as she tried to breath staring up at her attacker with panic in her eyes. Her legs moved under him, trying to get his weight off of her hips. Doing this only let him sink more of his weight onto her, pressing her hips into the ground as he choked her.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of where she might have seen this person before. The thoughts had been wracking her brain since the moment she saw his face. She didn't know what to do. She held her eyes shut tightly and she was beginning to feel dizzy. 'Who is this?' She thought to herself. 'I know this person!' She screamed in head and continued to press her hands weakly against the knife. The blood on her hands made the knife slippery and hard to grip at as he pressed it against her. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly let go of the knife with one hand. She lifted her hand up and pointed her first two fingers to his forehead and stuck her thumb out, making her hand form the shape a gun. She flicked her thumb down and let her arms drop down from exhaustion.

"You're late."


	3. Chapter 2

She felt the pressure on her neck slowly leave and she choked and gasped out for air. Her lungs were burning as the air went through her lungs. She breathed in deeply, groaning softly at the pain in her neck. Her bloody hand came up, rubbing gently against the sore, bruised skin on her neck. She coughed quietly and she looked up at Jeff. He was still on top of her, and the pressure on her hips was hurting. She knew that her pale skin was going to be bruised.

"What?" He spoke softly and looked down at the girl he had intended to kill tonight. His hips were pressed firmly against her's, keeping her from moving away from him. His wide eyes inspected her features.

She was in pain, the wound in her abdomen was surging with pain and blood seeped out onto the ground below them, staining her clothes. She was becoming tired, sleepy. She had lost a lot of blood and she knew it wouldn't be long until she passed out.

His eyes widened and his hand holding the knife fell to his side. Metal clanged against the sidewalk and he looked at her. "Zoe." He spoke softly and her eyes widened a bit. She nodded her head slightly as she looked up at him. Her body was limp under his, tired and cold from losing so much blood in the past few hours. The pale man leaned down and wrapped his arms around the girl, he pulled her body up and held her close it his chest. His eyes were wide, well wider than usual if that was even possible.

Her breathing was shallow in the man's arms. Blood dripped slowly from the wound in her abdomen and stained his white hoodie. The girl didn't speak. No, she couldn't speak. Her body was too tired to let that happen and the pressure he had put on her neck, made it hurt to breath. She was shocked and still a bit scared. She didn't know that was going to work. She soon was able to speak softly.

"A-am…am I.. Going to die?" She said, her voice sounded small and tired. She felt like she was dying. Well this is probably the closest she has been. In all reality she didn't care if she died right there and then. Why did she even try to run away earlier? Ah she didn't know. What did she know? She didn't care. Not anymore. She only wished that she would be able to last a bit longer. But, the fact that she got to see him one last time before she died, made her feel content.

"I don't know." He finally replied and made a somewhat confused expression. It wasn't long until the girl in his arms lost consciousness. He body was light, and cold. The man slid his arms under the girl and stood up, grabbing his knife and shoving it into his hoodie pocket.

The moon still hung high in the sky, sending silhouettes over trees over the abandoned sidewalks. The only sound was that of the man's combat boots hitting the concrete below. The man soon came up to a motel, it was almost abandoned except for the two cars that were in the parking lot. He kicked open one of the doors on the lower level and walked into the room. He laid the unconscious girl on the bed and frowned as he stared at her.

He had been living in the motel room for a bit of time now, and had stocked up on a few items he had stolen from convenience stores and from the homes of his victims. He let out a groan of annoyance and glared back at the girl, his eyes trailing from her sliced up arms to her abdomen. He moved throughout the room and picked out a few items, setting them down on the table next to the bed. He dragged a chair over to the side and stared at her stomach for a second before pressing his hand against it roughly.

"This is going to hurt like hell, Zoe."


	4. Chapter 3

He pulled her hoodie off of her and threw it on to ground next to him, gathering up her headphones and phone to set them off to the side. He pushed her shirt up, pausing a moment before pulling up and over her head. He picked up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washcloth, he doused the washcloth in the rubbing alcohol and pressed it against the gash on her lower stomach.

Zoe's face contorted in pain and she opened her eyes weakly. He then poured the liquid into the wound, causing the girl to yell out loudly in pain. She closed her eyes tightly and her head tilted off to her side. The boy sitting next to her wiped the washcloth against her skin, cleaning up the blood as best he could.

He then reached over and picked up a needle, a lighter, and what looked to be string. The lighter sparked and he held the needle over the flame. After, he waved the needle in the air to cool it down before he strung the string through it.

"Just.. Stay still." He said and brought both his hands to her stomach, he pressed the needle through her skin. Zoe's body tensed up tightly and she gasped out loudly in pain. This went on for the next twenty minutes. He slowly pulled the needle and closed the wound, ignoring her sounds of pain.

It wasn't long until her body gave out from the pain and she went under again, leaving the job easier for him to finish. He rolled her onto her stomach and did the same on her back. Once he finished the stitches on her back he picked up the white sheet and tore off a rather large piece of it. He stared at her back where he had thrown the knife at. Her pale skin was tinted red from blood and bruises were already beginning to form on her skin. He ran his fingers along the wound, feeling a sick knot in his stomach when he did so. He shook his head and wrapped the fabric around her abdomen.

"You really are an idiot Zoe." He left her on her stomach and sighed softly lifting up her arm and staring at the rows of cuts on either of him. He grabbed the washcloth again and patted it against both of her arms before wrapping make-shift bandages around her arms.

He sighed softly and stood up looking down at the girl before him. He reached over and grabbed his knife pressing the tip of it against her back and over her heart. He held it there for a few minutes before letting out a exhausted sigh and letting the knife slip off of her without leaving a mark.

He leaned down slowly and ran a hand through her hair, breathing in her sweet smell. "Only you."


	5. Chapter 4

Pain.

That was all she felt. Pain surged from her abdomen and her face contorted in pain. Her hazel eyes opened slowly and she pressed her hands against the bed, well she thought it was a bed. Why was she in so much pain? She took in a deep, shaky breath and turned her head to the side looking around the room. She sighed softly as she remembered what had happened last night, letting out a groan of pain.

It was empty, there were no signs of anyone being in there with her. She pushed her body up slightly and turned her head to the other side, looking towards the door of the room. She groaned in pain and rested her body against bed again. She simply laid there because she couldn't do anything else but that. She didn't have to wait too long until she heard the door open with a rather loud creak. She moved a bit to look at the person who had walked in.

"Don't move you'll just tear open your stitches." He said as he walked into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He was covered in blood.

"Wh-what happened? Are you okay?" She immediately replied to him, concern evident in her raspy voice. He glanced over at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"You under estimate me." He said blandly and didn't look at her as he pulled off his blood stained hoodie. "Did you already forget what I do?" He said and shook his head a bit.

She opened her mouth to speak but paused for a moment. Even though he was her best friend that didn't mean he wasn't a murderer. "No." She whispered softly and looked away from him. "Why didn't you kill me?" She whispered and stared at the wall.

"Did you want me to?" He threw the question back at her and turned towards her, setting his cold gaze on her.

"Yeah." She said bluntly and looked up at him. "For a moment yeah. But, I also would've regretted not being able to talk to you properly again…." She bit her lip gently and sighed softly.

"You want to die?" He said softly. It sounded as if he was slightly shocked, maybe even angry.

"Yeah." She said again and pushed her hand against the bed. She took a deep breath and rolled herself over on the bed, she collapsed on her back with a groan of pain and pulled the somewhat bloody sheet up to cover herself. She stared up at the ceiling and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"What the hell Zoe? Why?" He turned towards her, his charcoal eyes filled with anger. He leaned over her and press his hands against the bed. "You should want to live." He spat out and glared down at the girl under him.

Zoe's eyes widened slightly and she stared up at the murderer who was leaning over her. Her stomach felt heavy and she felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't told him this when he was still at school. "I don't know." She whispered softly.

"What ever." Jeff pushed himself away from the bed angrily and turned around to walk to the bathroom. The sound of running water filled the apartment and Jeff soon came back with a wet towel. "You're going to have to stay here until you're healed. Well, until you can walk I guess." He said, not giving her any say in weather she could leave or not.

Jeff then grabbed onto the sheet that she was holding onto and pulled it down, despite her complaints. She bit her lip roughly and looked away, her face light pink with embarrassment.

"You didn't need to take my shirt off." She grumbled and tapped her fingers against the sheets under her.

"Well, one your shirt was soaked in blood. And, two it was ripped." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "Now let me clean this. You don't want it getting infected." His hands went to the make shift bandages that were wrapped around her abdomen and he slowly began to unwrap the fabric.

He pressed the wet washcloth against her skin and patted it against it. He ignored her noises of pain and tried his best to clean it without causing her excess pain. After he cleaned off her stomach he gently rolled her onto her side and cleaned her back before laying her back down.

"I got some real bandages. Probably better than ripped up sheets. " He went over to his hoodie and pulled a white roll out of the pocket. He walked back over to her and slowly began to wrap her abdomen in the gauze. "Uhm. The wound isn't too bad so you should be able to walk in about two days or so. But you can't strain yourself." He said and laid her back down.

"Hmmn. Aren't you like the notorious Jeff the Killer now? Why are you like being so caring and helpful right now?" She stated and stretched her arms up and above her head. "I mean you were supposed to kill me not save me." She said with a small laugh and shook her head a bit.

"I just can't." He stated and looked away from her. "Its as simple as that. I don't know why. Because I would've. I would've killed you back then, too. But I wasn't able to. I wanted to save you from this horrible world." He stated and his face filled with anger. "I was going to kill you the night, I killed my family." Anger was evident in his voice and he clenched his fists tightly. He turned back towards her, his hands landing on either side of her body.

"You're the only one. That I can't kill."


	6. Chapter 5

Zoe looked up at Jeff from her spot on the bed, she wasn't shocked by his incapability to control his anger. He had always been that way, she couldn't tell you how many times he had come to school with his hands all beat up from breaking something. Her eyes softened as she looked at him but she soon turned her head away from him to look at the wall.

"I see." She said softly and decided to drop the subject. She was started to get restless and all she wanted to do was get up and walk around. But, if she moved now all she would do is cause herself pain.

~~~

For the next couple days she stayed in that motel room with him. She rarely saw him. The only time was when he woke her up to clean up her wound. Normally he came back late at night, then leaving early in the morning to go out and kill again. By now Zoe could move minimally and could sit up, but was still unable to walk.

A small yawn left her lips as she pushed herself up in the bed. A soft groan left her lips and she stretched out her stiff muscles. She looked over at the clock in the room bright red numbers read '4:37AM'. Her hand moved down slowly and brushed against the gauze that was covering her stomach. Suddenly a soft creak echoed through the quiet room and Zoe looked over her shoulder to see Jeff sneaking into the pitch black room quietly.

"I'm awake." She said and smirked when she saw his figure jolt a bit. She reached over and pulled the string of the lamp. Light flooded the room and Zoe's eyes widened slightly when she saw him. He was covered in blood, it was splattered everywhere on him. She couldn't help but want to say. 'Are you okay? What happened?' But, she already knew the answer to those questions.

"You're normally asleep by now." His voice broke the silence and broke her out of her daze. She brought her eyes up to his blood splattered face and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just couldn't sleep well." She stated quietly and pressed her hands against the bed to push herself up into a standing position. She stood still, trying to adjust to having so much pressure on her body. She was still wearing just a black sports bra, but the rest of her body was being covered by the gauze around her torso and her black jeans.

"You shouldn't force yourse-" He started, but was cut off.

"I'm fine." She snapped and looked at him with an annoyed expression, but it soon left and she looked at him with and exhausted look. "I'm sorry. I'm just sick of laying down all the time and I want to get a shower." She said softly and reached up to run a hand through her dirty hair, grimacing at the feeling.

"At least let me help you." He said and pulled off his bloodied white hoodie. He walked towards her and put an arm against her back.

"W-wait.. But like." She felt her face heat up in embarrassment and she looked at him.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He stated and nodded towards the bathroom. "Now, you can walk or I'll pick you up." He stated and gave her an evil smirk. She bit her lip roughly and let out a exasperated sigh walking towards the bathroom slowly with his help. She suddenly felt strong hands on her hips lift her up and sit her down on the counter in the bathroom.

"J-jeff." She looked at him and her hand gripped at his wrist gently. "What are you do-"

"Shh. I won't hurt you." Jeff pressed his index finger against her lips gently and smirked at the embarrassed look on her face. He turned around and turned the water on in the bath, adjusting the temperature before turning back to her. His hands went to her jeans and unbuttoned them before gripping them at the sides and pulling them down and off of her legs.

His hands then trailed up her legs again and went to the bandages on her abdomen, he slowly began to unwrap them revealing the nearly healed gash on her stomach. His thumb rubbed against the length of the gash gently before his hands moved up her sides and he looked her in the eyes. He moved in closer till his lips were right beside her ear.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're just as stubborn and as beautiful on that day." He whispered in her ear and his arms snaked around her waist to pull her body against his. Her eyes widened and she felt her face flush a bright red.

"Y-you haven't changed much either." She replied and brought her hands up to hold onto his shoulders from behind. The only thing that had changed was what he was doing. But she knew that deep down he was still the boy she met in school. She was brought out of her daze when she felt his hands moving up her back and going to the clasps of her bra. The pressure on her chest suddenly left and she held herself against him tightly to cover herself.

"Its okay." He stated softly and slowly pulled the piece of clothing off when she moved her arms. He slowly moved away from her and smiled at her red face. His hand came up slowly and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently under her eye.

"Okay." She whispered back and looked at him. She wasn't afraid of him. Her hand came slowly and gently touched the 'smile' on his face. "Does it hurt?"

He nodded his head a bit and let his hand trail from her cheek and down to her shoulder. He leaned forwards and rested his forehead against her bare shoulder. His hands rested against her hips and he let out a small sigh. He pressed hi lips gently against her shoulder, causing her to let out a small gasp of surprise. His lips trailed up to her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses against her soft skin. He soon chose a spot on her neck and kissed it before biting into her skin gently. A loud gasp left her lips and her hands gripped at his shoulders gently as he began to suck at the already sensitive spot on her skin.

Her head leaned back, giving him the chance to move to another spot on her neck to make another deep read spot on her pale neck. While he left marks all over her neck, his hand moved down to her panties and slowly pulled them off, dropping them on the ground along with the other pieces of clothing.

He pulled her body against his firmly and picked her up off of the counter easily. He slowly walked towards the bathtub which was now filled and turned off the water. He got on his knees, still holding her and gently placed her body in the water. He slowly pulled away and looked at her, his finger brushing over the multiple marks he had left on her skin.

"You're mine now. Okay, Zoe?"


End file.
